Pour toujours
by Mesden
Summary: Car toi et moi, c'est pour toujours, et même au-delà, Saruhiko. Fushimi x Yata, shonen-ai, prend place 1 an après l'épisode 13.


Coucou les gens ! :)

Oui, ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout avec moi... mais omg quoi, l'épisode 13 de K était tellement bouleversant, horrible, magnifique, triste, déchirant, splendide. Une oeuvre d'art quoi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais faire pour supporter l'attente jusqu'à la saison 2 (pitié faites qu'elle soit pour cet été), et puis le trailer en plus ARGH ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vu, mais une des phrases traduites en anglais qui apparaît sur le trailer vers la S2 est la suivante : "What should I do, Saruhiko ?", oui bon, "Saruhiko" et ça sonne comme lui, donc tout le monde en a plus ou moins déduit que c'était Yata derrière cette phrase, après sur le pourquoi du comment *haussement d'épaules* faudra attendre...

Bref, d'où l'idée de ce mini-OS, avec des personnages OOC au maximum, youyou ... ;_; Pour ma gouverne, ça se passe 1 an après l'épisode 13, donc bon... ^^'

**Attention :** Shonen-ai, Fushimi x Yata, ça m'étonnerait pas que les personnages soient OOC, beaucoup de guimauve, tout ça.

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers de cet anime reviennent à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands.

**Pour toujours.**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Saruhiko ? Je murmure en faisant danser mes doigts sur son dos dévêtu.

Il ne me répond pas et reste de marbre, le visage tourné vers le mur à mon opposé. Prévisible. Même après la dissolution d'Homra datant de bientôt un an, je reviens perpétuellement sur ce sujet, toujours à lui répéter que je me demande qui sera choisi pour devenir le nouveau Roi Rouge, quelle sera sa façon de penser, comment les choses tourneront-elles.

Si il sera comme Mikoto-san.

Et il me répond toujours la même chose, répète toujours les même gestes, comme si c'était comme ça et pas autrement. J'aimerais bien qu'il ait raison -pour une fois-, mais...

- Tu n'as rien à faire, Misaki. Juste rester à mes côtés, pour toujours. Ne jamais disparaître, ne jamais partir, ne jamais me quitter ou m'abandonner. Toi et moi, ensemble pour l'éternité. Il répond en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Fort. Aussi fort qu'il le peut.

Ça me fait sourire. Et ça me gène d'être aussi heureux pendant que certains de mes anciens amis d'Homra ne se remettent toujours pas de la mort de Mikoto-san, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Juste avoir la présence de Saruhiko à mes côtés apporte une telle chaleur en moi, mon cœur s'emballe toujours si fort. Et je suppose que je peux m'estimer chanceux d'avoir eu quelqu'un, de l'avoir eu, pour m'aider à remonter la pente ces derniers mois. J'ai eu tellement de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime être là pour moi, pour me sauver. J'ai juste tellement de chance de l'avoir.

Et je le lui dis, d'ailleurs : - Je ne te mérite pas, Saruhiko. Je suis désolé. Je suis désagréable, ronchon, et ne fais que me plaindre du matin au soir auprès de toi, tandis que toi, tu as toujours gardé tous tes problèmes au fond de ton cœur. Tu mérites tellement mieux...

Je me mets à pleurer, encore une fois... c'est que je suis un vrai bébé, hein ? Et au vu de sa prise qui se ressert autour de moi, je pense que ce que je lui ai dit l'a particulièrement agacé.

- Non, Misaki, je ne mériterai jamais mieux que toi, car il n'y aura tout simplement jamais qui que ce soit d'aussi bien que toi. Mentalement, physiquement, tu es parfait, Misaki, tu es tout ce que je veux.

Est-ce que ça vous paraîtrez bizarre de savoir que j'aime tant ce côté mielleux et guimauve de Saruhiko ? Je veux dire, après toutes ces années de guerres de clans sans queue ni tête, toutes ces insultes dont on ne pensait pas le moindre mot, tous ces non-dits, ça fait juste tellement du bien d'être un couple... normal, c'est ça ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne saviez pas. Saruhiko et moi sommes en couple, depuis un an, depuis la mort de Mikoto-san. Homra n'étant plus et mes pouvoirs disparus, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester avec Scepter 4 plus longtemps, parce que, je cite, _"Inutile. Tout est inutile si tu n'es pas présent, Misaki."_ . Ah, est-ce que je peux m'estimer heureux qu'un nouveau Roi Rouge ne soit pas venu ? Ouais... Enfin, il possède toujours les pouvoirs qu'il a acquis auprès du Roi Bleu, pouvoirs qu'il utilise un peu trop dans notre vie quotidienne, et à mes dépends, mais bon, j'ai aussi rien perdu de mon agilité, donc je suppose que ça contrebalance bien.

- A quoi tu penses, Misaki ?

- Oh, uuh... à rien en particulier.

Il soupire : - Tu sais bien que je déteste ça, quand tu me mens, Misaki...

Je vous le dis, ce mec sait tout sur tout sur moi, impossible de l'embobiner.

- Je pensais à toi, satisfait ?

Je rougis tandis que je peux sentir ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut contre mon front. Il adore ça, ce genre de marques d'affections que je peux lui témoigner. Elles ne sont pas aussi présentes que les siennes envers moi, mais il ne s'en plaint jamais. Il les prend et les apprécie à leur juste valeur. Avec amour.

- Misaki ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- ...

Euh...c'est moi ou bien il fait bien plus chaud, tout d'un coup ? Je dois être horriblement rouge, -même si Saruhiko affirme que c'est une couleur qui me va parfaitement bien- et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'embarras. Adolescente enamourée, bonsoir ? Ah oui, il faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde, éventuellement.

- S-Saruhiko, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Toujours à me prendre par surprise...tch ! Et je suis rouge, rouge, rouge, comme une tomate -les tomates sont bien des légumes ? Non ? ...-

- Vas y, dis le, Misaki. Il me murmure doucement, sans faire le moindre geste. Je suis toujours dans ses bras et c'est merveilleux. Ses bras, son étreinte, c'est là où je veux rester pour le restant de mes jours.

- … Je t'aime aussi, Saruhiko.

Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Il n'est plus question d'Homra ni de Scepter 4 maintenant, mais de nous et uniquement nous, et ça me convient parfaitement bien. Et peut-être, peut-être, je peux maintenant espérer mener une vie paisible à tes côtés, t'aimer sans avoir peur du lendemain, sans avoir peur de te perdre, qu'on t'arrache à moi.

J'ai tourné comme Saruhiko, vous dites ? Ah, qui sait, peut-être qu'on a toujours partagé nos rêves, au fond, non ?

**Fin**

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Fushimi déteste les légumes, d'où le petit clin d'oeil sur la tomate (même si ça sera toujours un légume dans mon coeur). x')

J'espère que comme moi, lire ce petit OS vous aura aidé avec la douleur de ce dernier épisode, les gens... La section K s'est remplie de fics tristes si rapidement, c'est juste déchirant à voir ;_; ...

**No Blood, No Bone, No Ash,** et en route vers la saison 2 !


End file.
